marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Chen Wu
|gender = Male |DOD = Late 2017 |affiliation = Golden Tigers (formerly) |tv series = Iron Fist (7 episodes) |actor = Funan Chien |status = Deceased}} Chen Wu was a former Golden Tigers member who had lost faith in the organization following losing an eye during a clash. Upon Ho's death, Wu chose to side with Davos and assisted him with tracking down and slaughtering members of both the Golden Tigers and the Yangsi Gonshi. Despite initially joining Davos to save his own life, Wu was soon inspired by Davos' work with ending the Triad War and became a true disciple of Davos and had become determined to prove his worth to him. While dealing with Joy Meachum and Misty Knight who were fighting to stop Davos, Wu was then shot in the neck by Ward Meachum before then being finished off by Mary Walker. Biography Golden Tigers Working for Ho Chen Wu was a member of the Golden Tigers who rose up in the ranks and became the right hand man of Ho, acting as his personal guard.Iron Fist: 2.03: This Deadly Secret During Wu's career with the Golden Tigers, Wu made it his business to know what criminal activities were happening throughout New York City, both with the Golden Tigers and their rivals of the Yangsi Gonshi.Iron Fist: 2.05: Heart of the Dragon Despite always appearing to be loyal to Ho and the Golden Tigers, Wu would happily accept a bribe from his own enemies, believing this to be the magic words to buy his loyalty for a brief time.Iron Fist: 2.09: War Without End Meeting with Yangsi Gonshi and Danny Rand]] As the tensions between both the Golden Tigers and the Yangsi Gonshi had continued to escalate, Wu was called to stand guard during the peace meetings. Wu personally greeted Sherry Yang as she had arrived at the meeting alongside Danny Rand and Colleen Wing, as Wu had demanded that Yang hand over all of her weapons, only for her to explain that Rand himself was the weapon, with Wu and Rand briefly making eye contact with each other as Rand made a fist. Wu had then accepted this as he proceeded to lead Yang, Rand, and Wing to the meeting to negotiate peace between the Golden Tigers and Yangsi Gonshi. and the Golden Tigers]] Bringing them to meet with Ho, Wu had stood next to Donnie Chang as Ho noted that he had agreed to meet with Hai-Qing Yang not his wife, only for Yang to calmly explain that she had already been gifted with the Dragon Head Baton which gave her permission to speak on behalf of the Yangsi Gonshi, which Ho accepted. Wu then stood by the peace negotiations had begun, with Yang and Ho discussing who should gain the power of the Red Hook Pier and at what price it should be paid for. However, Wu witnessed Rand interrupting the meeting to try and get Yang out, believing that Ho had set up a trap. ]] As Yang took Rand's advice and got up from the table with Wing, Wu was then ordered to bring her back to continue with the meeting as it was regarded by Ho as an insult to their peace negotiations. As Wu then followed Yang and Wing, all of the other members of the Golden Tigers had confronted Rand and tried to attack him, only for Rand to reveal himself to be the Iron Fist and used his Chi power to create a shockwave which had subdued Ho and the other Golden Tigers. Wu meanwhile continued following Yang and Wing, as he caught up with them and immediately engaged in a furious fight against Wing. ]] Although Wing was a skilled fighter, still able to land several strong punches against him, Wu had managed to gain the advantage when he caught Wing's kick in his arms and took advantage of her being off balance to kick out her other leg and knock her down onto her back. Confident that he had been victorious in their fight, Wu stood over Wing but was unaware of Yang stepping up behind him. Before Wu could even react, Yang drew a needle from her hair and plunged it directly into Wu's left eye, causing him considerable agony as he screamed out in horrible pain before he then fell unconscious. Davos' Mission Recruited by Davos first encountering Davos' fury]] Following his fight against Colleen Wing, Wu lost his left eye, and was forced to wear an eyepatch. The incident had caused Wu to feel great contentment for the criminal life he had led, and for his employers who had put him in the position to lose his eye in the first place. While he sat with Ho in their Nightclub, Wu had witnessed the arrival of Davos, who had furiously beaten down their guards before confronting Ho, who simply complimented Davos' fighting skills. brutally murdering Ho]] While Davos insisted that he would end the Triad War, Wu watched on in silence as more guards came to confront him, only for Davos to kill them all without any struggle, which had left Wu and Ho without anybody left to protect them from Davos' fury. To his amazement, Wu then witnessed Ho personally preparing to fight Davos, drawing his blade to attack, only for Davos to then summon the Iron Fist, striking Ho so hard into the chest that he was then launched backwards and crashed into the wall, breaking every bone in his body and killing him instantly as Wu continued looking on in fear and amazement. to save his life]] Now Ho was dead, Wu witnessed Davos turning his attention toward him, to which Wu began begging for his life while he insisted that he could help Davos' mission to destroy the Triads, promising to provide Davos with information about where the Golden Tigers and Yangsi Gonshi lived and did their business so Davos could then track them down and slaughter them all. As Davos claimed he wanted to kill any and all criminals in New York City, Wu had then promised that he did indeed know where all crimes were going down within New York and then promised that he would then take Davos straight to them. ' mission]] Although Davos then became distracted by a text message from Joy Meachum, he had then agreed to spare Wu's life in exchange for his assistance with destroying all the Triads and other criminals empires within New York. Davos ordered Wu to meet him at the Greenpoint Pier with a list of names and locations that they could target together, promising that if Wu dared to betray him, then his own name would go to the top of that list of names and Davos would track him down and then kill him, as they both glanced at the corpse of Ho as a clear warning of what Davos was capable of doing with the Iron Fist. Striking off Names to all the Triads' hideouts]] . You have heard of the ?" "I don't care for all these details. I know that they contribute to the putrefaction of this city." "Yeah... Putrefaction... Check.|Chen Wu and Davos|The Dragon Dies at Dawn}} As per the agreement, Wu met with Davos at the Green Point Pier as they went out into New York City to all of those locations where Wu knew that members of the Triads conducted their criminal activities. As Wu waited outside, Davos would charge into the buildings and single handedly slaughter everyone inside, using the Iron Fist to his advantage. Once this was complete, Wu would cross the names of the dead off his list as Davos wiped the blood from his fists. to another location]] When Davos exited the warehouse owned by the Golden Tigers and wiped the blood off his hands, Wu questioned how it had gone, only to get no answer. As Wu explained that he had already crossed their names off his list, Davos made it clear that he was not done killing all the Triads and wanted to know where they were going next, much to Wu's frustration. When Wu suggested that they go get something to eat to take a break, Davos explained that he did not eat meat, calling the killing of animals for food nothing but a disgrace, as Wu made his sarcastic comments about Davos being a homicidal vegetarian. discussing the Yangsi Gonshi]] Wu and Davos then pulled up to a garage as Wu had then explained that it was owned by the Yangsi Gonshi and noted that they would steal cars and sell them for parts. As Wu noted that the men inside also sold , he had questioned if Davos even knew anything about their ongoing , only for Davos to insist that he did not care about details, only that these men were criminals, while Wu rolled his one remaining eye about the way Davos described his quest for violence. Wu then played his music to drown out the sound of everyone inside the garage being beaten to death by Davos. back to the Eden Towers]] Having spent the entire night killing members of the Triads, Wu drove Davos back to Eden Towers, while Wu had commented on the area, politely calling it a work in progress, and suggested that he could instead take Davos to a nice hotel in New York where he would be more comfortable. However, Davos insisted that Eden Towers suited him fine, noting that he reminded him of his own home, although he refused to tell Wu where his home was, claiming that Wu was not worthy of hearing its name. With that, Wu had then opened Davos' car door for him as they arranged to meet there again at night. about Ryhno and his Gang]] As Wu commented that Davos was unbelievable, Davos returned and tapped on his window, commenting that he had seen BB and Hex had been following them outside of the Yangsi Gonshi's Garage. Wu explained that they were members of Ryhno's Gang and were simply looking for whatever they could steal in the wake of their massacres. Once Wu had then explained how the gang lived in a Hideout on the outskirts of the city, he questioned if they should be added to the list of names, only for Davos to refuse, claiming that he did not want all of their names added on yet, before then walking away from Wu.Iron Fist: 2.06: The Dragon Dies at Dawn Recruiting Ryhno's Gang to finish his destruction]] The next day, Wu and Davos traveled to Ryhno's Gang's Hideout and found it empty. While Wu leaned against one of the walls and drank his canned drink, Davos had proceeded to practice with his Chi and destroy several walls in the Hideout, that Wu did not pay attention to. Before long, Ryhno and all the rest of his gang had returned to their Hideout, as they furiously questioned what Wu was doing there, as Wu had calmly told them to back off. ]] Instead of following this advice, Ryhno ordered his crew members to attack Wu, believing that their own larger numbers would be able to overpower him with ease. However, Wu had proved himself the vastly superior fighter, as he easily blocked Spokes' attack with an axe and kicked him over. As Chain and BB tried to join the fight, they proved to be no match for Wu who continued to block their every attack and throw him away from himself, while Davos stood in the doorway and watched. When Wu was finally knocked off his feet by BB, he looked up to see that Ryhno was aiming a shotgun directly at his head. to recruit Ryhno's Gang]] Witnessing all this, Davos came to Wu's aid and used the Iron Fist to then completely obliterate the doorway which he had been standing in, which had utterly horrified the gang members. Having witnessed this incredible display of power from Davos, Ryhno had immediately dropped his gun and surrendered, while Davos claimed that he was not there to harm them, but to save them by recruiting them into his cause alongside Wu. Hearing this, Wu said that he would be parked at the curb, frustrated that Davos was showing interest at recruiting mere children into the mission that they were doing together.Iron Fist: 2.07: Morning of the Mindstorm Questioning Davos discussing their future plans]] Throughout the day, Wu and Davos had continued the mission to kill whatever remained of the Yangsi Gonshi and Golden Tigers, as Wu gave up all the locations and allowed Davos to personally murder them with sheer brute force. Once Davos had finished killing another man by brutally chocking him to death, Wu ticked his name from their list, before handing Davos a towel to clean the blood and checking if he wanted to attack the Yangsi Gonshi's massage parlor. confronting some car thieves]] However, Davos insisted that they would target the massage parlor the next day, as they instead needed to prepare Eden Towers for the arrival of Ryhno's Gang to begin their training. Wu was unimpressed with this concept, believing that the children like Ryhno and BB were unworthy to join the cause, although Davos had insisted that it would not be long until Danny Rand tried to attack him again, and therefore he needed more allies to protect him. When Wu tried to insist that he could take the role, Davos noted that Wu was merely one man, as he noted that the children could at least be disposable in their cause. brutally murders a man]] As Davos claimed that the children could be a force to be reckoned with if trained well, then noting that they would help him destroy the cancer within New York City, they were interrupted by the sound of a robbery happening. Wu then followed Davos as they confronted the thieves, before Davos used the Iron Fist to hit Nines Hat, launching him backwards and killing him instantly. When Davos threw Leather Coat to the ground, Wu tried to make Davos consider sparing them as they were not Triad members, only for Davos to threaten Wu's life before then brutally crushing the man's throat beneath his boot. Fighting Colleen Wing ]] As their campaign to end the Triad War continued, Wu had eventually tracked down Sherry Yang, who had been found hiding out at James Wong's Apartment. Stopping outside the building, Wu confirmed that Yang was inside and then requested that Davos allow him to come in to witness her death, as he wanted to watch her pain after she took his eye. However, Davos simply told Wu that as he betrayed the Golden Tigers who been his friends, he would never trust Wu and had refused his request. is getting away]] However, to his horror, Wu witnessed Yang making her escape from the building with the help from Danny Rand and Colleen Wing before Davos was able to get in the apartment and slaughter them. Getting out of the car, Wu then confronted them all as Yang had immediately recognized him as Ho's right-hand man. While Wu prepared himself for the fight until Davos joined him, Wing ordered Rand and Liu to get Yang to safety while she dealt with Wu. While Yang and all the others escaped from the building, Wing told Wu that she loved that eyepath, while Wu made it clear that he wanted to give her the same injury. ]] Wu and Wing had then began furiously fighting one another, with Wu determined to make Wing suffer for her part with him losing that eye during the Battle at the Golden Tigers' Hideout. While Wu used heavy kicks to drive Wing backwards into the alleyway, she retaliated with several swift strikes, however it had soon become apparent that they were equally matched in the clash as neither could land the finishing strike on the other. When Wu was finally able to grab ahold of Wing's leg and tried to take her down, she used the move to her advantage and forced Wu onto his back before punching him in the head. ]] Just as Wu was being beaten into submission by Wing, Liu's car had come around the corner to help her escape, just at the same moment as Davos came out of the building and realized what had happened. Despite Davos summoning the Iron Fist to attack, they were too late as Yang escaped. Furious, Davos confronted Wu and questioned if he had betrayed him, to which Wu insisted that he would not dare as Davos' revenge would be terrible. At that moment, Wu noticed a sign on the wall, showing a picture of Wu's car and asking for information, which was how Rand and Wing had discovered all of their plans.Iron Fist: 2.08: Citadel on the Edge of Vengeance Standing Guard and Davos' talk]] While awaiting his next orders, Wu spent time in Eden Towers, as he would read quietly while Ryhno's Gang had continued their training under the leadership of Davos. However, while it had appeared that Wu was concentrating only on his book and not what was all around him, he was in fact constantly listening to any conversations nearby. When Joy Meachum arrived at Eden Towers to talk Davos, she made a point to walk Davos further away from Wu, to ensure that he could not hear them. watching as BB is confronted]] As Wu prepared to go on a mission to meet Henry Yip with Davos, he was surprised as Davos had instructed Ryhno's Gang to come with them. However, Davos informed Wu that he would be going on their mission with only Ryhno's Gang and instead wanted Wu to arrange transportation for them, which had greatly annoyed Wu. Just as they prepared to leave, Wu and Davos saw Ryhno speaking with BB, who requested that he not join them on the mission, claiming to not feel well. Angered by this lack of loyalties, Ryhno had then beat BB down and locked him in the cellar before leaving with Wu and Davos. Joy Meachum's Betrayal an update on BB's escape]] Upon returning into Eden Towers, Wu and Davos had discovered that the Tibetan Singing Bowl had been stolen while they were away. The blame for this theft had soon fallen on Joy Meachum, who they believed had freed BB from his cell and told him to steal the bowl. With BB gone, Wu and Davos confronted Meachum about this, although she denied any knowledge of the situation, noting that she was who got the bowl from Mika Prada for Davos in the first place, but Davos still continued to threaten her life. confronting Joy Meachum]] Finally, Meachum confessed that she had freed BB to steal the bowl, claiming that she had sent him to the FBI, who were on their way to Eden Towers to arrest Wu and Davos. Horrified by this, Wu had then suggested that they burn Eden Towers to the ground and make their escape while they still could, although Davos was dismissive of this idea, claiming that he believed that Meachum was lying to them, as Meachum was recruited by Danny Rand to steal the Iron Fist back from him. As Wu watched on, Meachum insisted that Rand did not even know that she was there, which Davos did not believe. has just escaped to]] While Wu listened, Meachum accused Davos of stealing the Fist from Rand, calling him no better than the criminals he claimed to despise, mocking his relationship with Ryhno's Gang, while also making her insulting comment to Wu at the same time. Wu and Davos were then joined by Crank, who informed them that BB had contacted him and had confessed to currently being at Bayard Community Center, with the Yangsi Gonshi and Golden Tigers. Once Davos decided to attack BB regardless of the risks, Wu had then questioned what to do about Meachum, as Davos had proceeded to push her off the balcony. Mocking Joy Meachum attempting to escape]] Following the confrontation over the Tibetan Singing Bowl's sudden disappearance, Wu was convinced Joy Meachum would not have survived, but when he went down to check on her, he found Meachum was alive but badly injured, as she had tried to get away. Believing that he was going to kill her, Meachum begged Wu to get on with it, but he explained that Davos was not yet done getting his revenge for her betrayal, noting he had intended to bring Danny Rand back to Eden Towers and kill her in front of him. ' plan to kill Joy Meachum]] Although Meachum had tried to offer Wu money in exchange for him letting her go, Wu explained that while that tactic may have worked a few years ago, now he was on his different path after encountering Davos, and so money meant nothing to him anymore. Although Wu admitted that he initially followed Davos to save his own life, he had come to believe in what Davos had been saying, although Meachum mocked the concept that Davos was not planning on murdering Wu regardless of what he had done for him. Wu had then complimented Meachum for not begging for her life, before walking away. Final Showdown ]] Wu was tasked with guarding Eden Towers while Davos had gone to personally confront Danny Rand and then reclaim the Tibetan Singing Bowl from BB with the assistance of Ryhno's Gang. While guarding the Towers, Wu kept himself out of sight just as Misty Knight arrived and had attempted to rescue Joy Meachum. Although Meachum had tried to warn Knight, Wu was still able to get a sudden drop on her as he swiftly managed to knock Knight's gun out of her gun, choosing instead to challenge Knight to hand to hand combat instead of simply shooting her. ]] Although Wu was clearly the superior fighter, Knight was able to get an upper hand when she then blocked some of Wu's punches with her Bionic Arm made by Rand Enterprises, which had caused Wu considerable pain as Knight used this to her advantage and pushed Wu back during their fight. Before long, however, Wu recovered and continued outperforming Knight as he used a series of strong kicks to put Knight onto the defensive, but Knight managed to punch him hard onto the leg, causing Wu to start limping which made it difficult for him to continue his kicking as he put Knight into a headlock. ]] The fight still proved evenly matched between the two, as Knight had eventually managed to break herself free of Wu's headlock and then pushed him away, as they both raised their fists while taking the brief break from their fight. However, just as Wu and Knight then readied themselves to continue their clash, a gun shot rang out and Wu was struck in the neck. Having fired the shot, Ward Meachum complained that he had mistaken Wu for his actual target of Davos, much to his considerable annoyance, ignoring Wu as he clutched his neck wound which was pouring out blood, as Meachum had hit his artery. ]] While Meachum then went straight over to free his sister from all her restraints, Wu dropped to the ground, bleeding heavily from his open neck wound. As Mary Walker also entered, Knight went to Wu's aid as she desperately attempted to stop the bleeding, as the Meachum siblings made their escape from Eden Towers so Joy could get some medical attention. However, just as Knight had treated his wounds and attempted to reassure Wu that he would be alright, Walker fired two shots directly into Wu's chest and stomach, killing him instantly and claiming that she was merely putting him out of his misery. Legacy Battle at Eden Towers To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Chen was a highly skilled martial artist and combatant. Chen was skilled enough to take down multiple members of a street gang and was able to go toe-to-toe with Misty Knight and Colleen Wing although he was beaten. Equipment Weapons *' ': During his fight with Misty Knight, Wu managed to take Knight off guard and disarmed her, however, Wu decided he would rather fight Knight in hand to hand combat and threw away her gun. Other Equipment *'Chen Wu's List': To be added Facilities *'Golden Tigers' Hideout': To be added *'Eden Towers': To be added Relationships Allies *Ho † - Former Boss *Donnie Chang *Davos - Former Enemy and Leader *Ryhno's Gang - Former Enemies **Ryhno † **Crank **Spokes **Wiz **Chain **Hex Enemies *Yangsi Gonshi **Sherry Yang **Liu † **James Wong *Colleen Wing *Danny Rand/Iron Fist *Golden Tigers - Former Allies *Ben Zhou † *Y. J. Stanton † *Y. S. Sotto † *Joy Meachum *Nines Hat † *Leather Coat † *BB † - Former Ally *New York City Police Department **Misty Knight *Ward Meachum - Attempted Killer *Mary Walker - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Chen Wu is a member of the Golden Tigers, under the command of Chaka Khan. Wu tried to appropriate the full control of the local racket but were opposed and defeated by Iron Fist. References External Links * Category:Iron Fist (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Black Eyes Category:Golden Tigers Members Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Ward Meachum Category:Characters Killed by Mary Walker